Obedience
by ASHTON BBY
Summary: Nine year old Uchiha Sasuke is the perfect son; he does everything his daddy tells him and always listens to his mommy. But when it comes to the little Uzumaki boy, Sasuke can't help but disobey.


**OBEDIENCE**

_Nine year old Uchiha Sasuke is the perfect son; he does everything his daddy tells him and always listens to his mommy. But when it comes to the little Uzumaki boy, Sasuke can't help but disobey._

**I kinda started writing this while trying to work on a longer fanfiction I'm working on, **_**Splash of Yellow**_**. I was stuck, so here I am… Please enjoy ~**

* * *

The Uchiha compound was across town from the Academy, but young Uchiha Sasuke didn't care. He walked the whole way, back and forth, never stopping until he got to his destination. Every day when he got home, he dropped his book bag down in the same place by the Uchiha Mansion's door and ran to the kitchen where he could smell his mother baking cookies or other delicious treats. He would rush in and grab her around the waist, grab a cookie, then proceed to tell her about his day.

He always got the top grades in his all of his classes; he was the perfect student, even at age nine. He always listened to his parents – they were, after all, his superiors. Sasuke learned at a young age to respect his superiors. Every day, Sasuke would leave the Academy, remembering to be polite and thank his sensei for what he learned. He would come straight home, because his parents were waiting for him. His father would punish him if he were ever late to dinner – no matter what the excuse may be.

Today, of course, was no different. He thanked Iruka-Sensei for the day's lesson, and ran home, his report card clutched tightly in his hand. He was nearly home when he passed by the local playground, as he did every day. But unlike every other day where toddlers would spend the day with their parents climbing all over the large wooden structures and slides, swinging from the monkey bars like wild animals, there was only one person occupying the middle swing. At first, Sasuke thought nothing of it, after all, it was a rather cold day and few people would want to take their children out to the park; but as the young Uchiha got close enough to see the individual's facial features, he was surprised to see that it was a boy from his own class.

Curiosity getting the best of him, Sasuke slowed down and walked around to the gate of the playground. He opened it cautiously and stepped inside. The boy on the swing looked up in surprise, but averted his eyes quickly, not wanting to look at the approaching boy.

Sasuke took in the other boy's features, though he'd seen him countless other times (the boy sat two rows back and to the left of Sasuke during class), the young raven had never been this close to the boy. He had blonde hair and giant blue eyes that captivated Sasuke, and tan skin from hours of training in the hot Konoha sun. His face was round and babyish, complete with three whisker marks on each cheek.

"Hello," Sasuke whispered, he noticed that the blonde boy had left his school bag by his swing, so Sasuke did the same. He carefully set his report card down by his bag as carefully as possible – he wanted to keep it clean for when his father saw it. He sat down on the swing next to the boy's and began to pump his legs back and forth until he was swinging higher than the blonde.

"You're Uchiha Sasuke," the boy mumbled.

Sasuke nodded, "you're Naruto," he left out the boy's family name, having forgotten it. "Did you get your report card?" Sasuke asked for lack of anything better to say. The blonde, Naruto, nodded and pointed to his things; sure enough, under his orange school bag was the standard manila folder that contained each student's report. "How did you do?" Sasuke asked curiously.

Naruto shrugged, "You can look if you'd like," he mumbled. Sasuke nodded and stopped his swing. He got up and dodged Naruto's feet as the other boy swung high in the air. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's report and retreated back to his swing. He opened it slowly and read it over.

"Only a two out of five in ninjutsu?" Sasuke exclaimed as he read Naruto's report. The boy was a mess, and not just in ninjutsu – all of his subjects seemed to be lacking. "My father would disown me for a grade like that – what will your parent's say?"

Naruto shrugged again, "I don't have any parents," he stated matter-of-factly, "So there's really no one to care,"

"Oh," Sasuke's face fell and he felt suddenly ashamed for probing into the blonde's life as he had. "I'm sorry," he mumbled, placing the report back with Naruto's things. "At least you don't have anyone to yell at you for not doing well," he stated, trying to make up for his previous comment.

Unfortunately, it seemed Naruto took that the wrong way as well. "At least?" the blonde boy snapped, his voice much louder than Sasuke had ever heard it before. The blonde skipped more days of school than Sasuke could count on his fingers, and when he did come in, Sasuke didn't ever hear him talk – though the raven had reason to believe that was due to Naruto's lack of friends – so hearing Naruto's voice so loud now startled Sasuke.

The young Uchiha lost his balance and nearly fell off his swing, "Okay, not 'at least', then," he said, attempting to take his words back.

"You don't know what it's like being all alone." Naruto stated, he leaped off his swing and stood in front of Sasuke, preventing the raven-haired boy from swinging, "You have your great big mansion and your mommy and daddy who care so much about your education – hell, you even have enough money to buy your way through life. It's no skin off your back to do well in school; I bet you don't even have to _try_!"

Infuriated by Naruto's comments, it took Sasuke a few seconds to register what had just happened, and before he knew what was going on, he, too, had jumped off his swing. He was on top of Naruto, squirming and wrestling the blonde for dominance. How dare that boy comment on his family like that?

The two boys struggled on the ground for some time before they tired out. The sky above them was starting to become streaked in red and purple as the sun fell behind Konoha's skyline. Both Naruto and Sasuke were breathing hevily as they rolled onto their backs, too tired to continue their fight. Neither could remember exactly _what_ they had been fighting over in the first place.

"Your skills really aren't that bad," Sasuke said with a huff of breath. He sat up and looked down at Naruto's face, a smile stretched widely on his own.

Naruto, too, smiled at the comment, "Yeah, I know – I just don't do well in class," he admitted.

"I can help you," Sasuke offered, he stood up and brushed his pants off before holding a hand out to the blonde. Naruto smiled and linked his own fingers around Sasuke's, letting the Uchiha pull him to his feet.

"Sure, but when I become Hokage, you'll be answering to _me,_" Naruto smiled, he crossed his arms in a rather cocky manner.

"Sure, sure; as if an idiot like you could ever be hokage," Sasuke teased. Naruto shoved the Uchiha playfully and the two of them laughed and giggled some more before a sharp voice pulled them out of their play.

"_Sasuke_,"

The raven turned around to find his older brother standing in the gate, a rather sevire expression written onto his face. Sasuke froze, all traces of happiness gone from his face, "I gotta go," he mumbled. The raven-haired boy ran over to grab his things, watching his brother as the older Uchiha turned on his heel, he looked back once to make sure Sasuke was coming before he continued down the path towards their home. Sasuke followed rigidly.

"Wait!"

Naruto's voice caused Sasuke to jump. He turned around to see the blonde running after him towards the gate, "What are you doing?" Sasuke hissed.

"Promise you'll meet me here again tomorrow?" Naruto pleaded.

Sasuke turned towards his brother who was staring at the interaction between the two boys, his foot tapping impatiently against the ground below him. The younger Uchiha nodded his head once, "Promise," he affirmed before turning around and running after his brother.

When Sasuke got home, he handed his report card to his father before seating himself at the dinner table across from his brother. Uchiha Fugaku didn't look the least bit excited as he read over his son's report. His narrowed eyes peered over the paper, watching Sasuke. Finally, he lowered the report and placed it on the table without a sound.

"Itachi tells me he found you at the playground with that Uzumaki boy," he said sternly. Sasuke lowered his eyes and bit his lip, he couldn't lie to his father, so he nodded his head slowly. "I thought I told you never to speak to that boy?"

"I forgot, Father," Sasuke mumbled, "I won't do it again,"

Fugaku nodded, he looked back at Sasuke's report card then at the food on his plate, "I see you did alright in school," he stated, "Keep it up,"

* * *

Despite what he told his father the previous night at the dinner table, Sasuke found himself stopping at the playground on his way home from the Academy the next day, as well as every day following that. He never stayed as long as the first day, however – Sasuke didn't want his brother to come find him with Naruto again. But it didn't matter; no matter how well Sasuke hid his meetings with Naruto from his parents, Itachi always knew where he went after school.

"With Uzumaki again, weren't you?" Itachi asked from atop the fence around the Uchiha's property. He jumped down without a sound and accompanied Sasuke to the front door. "You better be careful, Sasuke," Itachi warned "Father's getting pretty suspicious,"

"You didn't say anything did you?" Sasuke asked, narrowing his eyes at his older brother. He would never admit it, but the little time he spent with Naruto after his classes was always the best part of his day. Itachi shook his head, he would never rat Sasuke out to their father as he had the first time, his brother meant far too much to him, and Sasuke had become rather good at giving people the silent treatment. "Good," Sasuke said, opening the front door. He dropped his book bag in the hallway as he did every day and ran into the kitchen to greet his mother.

"Sasuke," Uchiha Mikoto hugged her son as he grabbed her around the waist. She gave him a tight squeeze and brushed his long bangs from his eyes, "How was your day,"

"Fine, mother; and yours?"

"Wonderful, Sweetie," Mikoto kissed her son on the cheek, "How was your day, Itachi?" she asked, turning to her older son. He nodded an answer and left the room.

Mikoto turned back to Sasuke, her expression changed from before, "Sasuke," she murmured into her younger son's ear, "You mustn't continue to spend time with Uzumaki Naruto,"

She knew!

Sasuke pulled back, "Why?" he asked, "Why doesn't Father like him?"

Mikoto shook her head, "it isn't just your father – there's something dangerous about that boy,"

Sasuke shook his head, "I see nothing wrong with him – he's in my class," he argued, "Naruto's not particularly bright, anyway, his chakra control his limited, so there's really no way he can hurt anyone,"

Mikoto nodded, "Of course not," she whispered, "Just be careful," she said, again removing Sasuke's everpresent bangs from his face. She gave her son another tight embrace before letting him run off to his room to work on his homework he received in class.

* * *

Their fingers were intertwined and their breath was loud and fast-paced, matching the rapid beating of their hearts. Beads of sweat ran down their faces, down their necks, and bare chests. Sasuke leaned over the blonde's body, "Remember when we met?" he asked, leaning on the blonde's chest, whispering in the other boy's ear.

Underneath him, Naruto nodded, "We were in this very same playground," he reminisced, "On the swings," he laughed, "things were so much easier when we were kids,"

The two of them had grown exponentially since their first meeting, and though they had both matured greatly over the years, everything remained the same. "I have to leave soon," Sasuke stated, staring at the shadows the playground structures made on the ground, "Dinner will probably be ready soon, and my parents can't know I'm here," he reminded the blonde with a stony face.

Naruto laughed bitterly, "They still don't trust me, eh?"

Sasuke sighed, "Have they ever?" he picked himself up off of Naruto and pulled his shirt over his head. Naruto followed suit, he swung his jacket over his shoulder.

"Love you, Sasuke," he said, running his hand over Sasuke's smooth cheek.

Sasuke nodded, "I know," he murmured, he brushed Naruto's long blonde bangs from his face before giving him a soft kiss on the mouth. He gave the blonde a small smile before turning around to make his way back to the Uchiha mansion where his parents, under the impression he was working on his aim with shuriken, would be waiting for him at the dinner table, and his brother would be waiting for him on top of the fence to interrogate him on where he'd gone after his classes.

Sasuke sighed and turned around before leaving the playground. He watched as Naruto climbed up and jumped over the fence, disappearing in the opposite direction. Sasuke shook his head; nothing was any different than it was ten years ago – his parents were still wary of the blonde haired shinobi, his brother still knew exactly what was going on, and his feelings for Naruto remained the same. If it were any other time and place, Sasuke would have been free to give Naruto a proper answer; instead, he whispered it into the dead of the night.

"_Love you too, Dobe,_"

* * *

**Sorry if it's a bit abrupt and short. The last part takes place ten years after the beginning, so Sasuke and Naruto are both nineteen years old - if that wasn't clear during the story... Don't forget to review ~ they keep me happy and able to continue writing !**


End file.
